justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rare vehicles
How many more vehicles are there? The Water Scooter was discovered only today, 9 years after the games release! This wiki didn't have articles for 90% of JC1 vehicles until I made them in 2010, but that's still a whole 5 years with nobody having seen it. Could we one day find the large drivable yacht that's currently listed at Cut game content? And what about the Stirling STL-3 Octavio? How sure can we really be that it's not in the game? Maybe that's just another super rare vehicle that takes years of searching to locate? I think I'm still the only person at this wiki who's seen a San Esperito Coast Guard boat. GMRE (talk) 19:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :When i see that vehicle I thought...."i never saw it", i was thinking in a Shimizu - Mach 2 so i didn't want hijack it :P but, I see the color .... and tried to hijack and finally I got it :) , Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 23:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Less than six months ago, you didn't know the San Esperito Military variant of the Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact existed. After that, I discovered the military variant of the Huerta Mesa and the Meister LAV 4 series 2 in free roam, which were both previously thought to be mission only vehicles. I also discovered the Montano Cartel Mullen H45 Dragonfly. Nine years after the game's release, here we are, and a brand new vehicle was discovered by Joseph. And, only you've seen the San Esperito Coast Guard Triton - G3 Taiphoon. ::Just Cause 1 is so underplayed that the game remains very unexplored. This was my mission when I signed up to this wiki, and this is also your mission. To explore the game so everyone else doesn't have to. ::Tomorrow I'm going to go on a search for the Coast Guard Taiphoon, and maybe I'll see something new. But before I do, do you have any memory of where you saw it GMRE? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 03:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Military Huerta mesa apear principali in the mission Some_Enchanted_Evening I have it in a safe house ;) The vaultier I see in the cities when i fight with military soldiers, meister lav 4 in a military bases Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 14:46, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Search for the coast guard See also: San Esperito Coast Guard, Talk:San Esperito Coast Guard, Triton - G3 Taiphoon. Response to an above question by UsernamehereCustoms: I saw the Coast Guard boat on the northern side of Nuevo Estocolmo. I can't remember if I've seen it elsewhere. At the time most JC vehicles didn't have articles yet, so I didn't think it was important. I did actually know about the green free roam Meister LAV 4 series 2. There's two at the train station. GMRE (talk) 15:17, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Do you remember what the state of the provinces were? Were they politically unstable or government stable? Also, what time of day was it and what vehicle were you in last? If of course you remember any of those details. Also, do you know what system you were on? The Coast Guard Taiphoon might not even be on PC, if you weren't on PC. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 17:38, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I have only ever played this on PC. I guess the storyline missions may have been complete, because I did very few exploration until I completed the missions for the first time. It was a day and I can't remember what I was driving. According to the Maps, it must have been La Perdida province. What makes you think some vehicles only exist in a specific game version? GMRE (talk) 19:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::The Triton Broadsider being stationary only in the PC version proves that there may be some system-specific stuff in the game. Also, I just finished the exploration and didn't find the boat, but I discovered a couple of other things. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 20:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I pulled off a Houdini found something that personally have never encountered before: a police version outside of El Grande Fort. The article says it all: It's so extremely rare. BTW I also use a PC only Anonymous230385 (talk) 1:41, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: The police version of the Triton - G3 Taiphoon isn't rare, it just commonly spawns in one place only. Hang around the fort in a helicopter or a boat and you'll see ten of them in minutes. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 02:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No I meant that I have not seen one outside of the fort. Every time I'm at the fort there's at least 10 of said vehicle plus Pequod - Harpoon PC 350s around Anonymous230385 (talk) 10:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles in the mission's I will make videos about how to obtain and save the land vehicles seen in the game's story missions :) , (Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 18:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC)) Montano Delta MAH-15 Chimaera It appears if you're at Montano heat 5 and you're in a helicopter. I've seen them near Esperito City after completing all storyline missions (if that helps). I can't remember what exactly I was flying, or how I got heat 5. I think I must have been doing their sidemissions and got heat 4 and then continued to blow their vehicles up. GMRE (talk) 19:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :(Uh...) If it well help, I once saw a Chimaera in the vicinity of a cartel villa, and I assumed it would be Montano, but when I got close, I just managed to glimpse the fist inside the black star before I was blown up by its missiles.So yeah, I've never seen one. This does not mean this version is nonexistent. Anonymous230385 (talk) 20:26, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::When you say you completed all storyline missions, does that include Taking Out The Garbage? I have a save file at Sink the Buccaneer and I could look for this helicopter. Also do you remember what helicopter you were in and the state of the province? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 18:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Taking Out The Garbage was complete. I was at the northern edge of Esperito City (because Rioja 07 is my main safehouse). I think I saw 2 of them east of me (in the direction of the nearest airforce base). I was most likely flying a Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. Make sure you have minimal (if any) government heat to eliminate government and Black Hand helicopters. GMRE (talk) 19:10, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::It was a pretty long time ago. I should try to find them again, but I won't have time for that before tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. GMRE (talk) 19:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I was doing sidemissions in the area again. This time before Taking Out The Garbage, because I've lost that saved game. Also, I was doing it with the Rioja Ballard M5B1 Scout. I did manage to keep the Montano heat at 5 for a while during a few missions, but the only helicopters they used were Huerta PA51 Aztek. GMRE (talk) 18:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Maybe I have to get maximum Montano heat somehow and then get a plane? If I remember right, it's impossible (or near impossible) to get and maintain high montano heat outside of any mission. The best way I can think of is to go to a Montano controlled villa and provoke them with MG fire from a Ballard M5B1 Scout. GMRE (talk) 18:17, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::GUYS! MYTH UPDATE! I FOUND IT! It's in a Rioja sidemission to shoot down an annoying helicopter. Oddly, once I destroyed it, I got level 5 government heat. Not to mention two Black Hand versions of this helicopter appearing out of nowhere with the sole purpose of obliterating me with their missiles. Good thing I was near liberated La Perdida Military Base... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:04, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Great, that means I did see it and didn't just misidentify the Black Hand versions. I think that same mission can spawn any armed helicopter. Also, I'm pretty sure this game can spawn nearly any vehicle in any faction version. GMRE (talk) 18:19, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There must be something wrong with my game, because I've never seen the Montano Cartel use any helicopter at all in free-roam at any Heat level, except the Mullen H45 Dragonfly. I have in fact seen the Delta 5H4 Boxhead and Huerta PA51 Aztek in sidemissions and Liberations, but I have never actually been chased by any Montano helicopters in free-roam ::::::@[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] What storyline mission did you complete prior to encountering that sidemission? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:41, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Military Garret Paladin I'm beginning to think I may have seen it in a liberation. At the time I didn't think anything of it, it was just a terrible weaponized vehicle, so I didn't hijack it, or at least I can't remember driving it. It was so long ago, but I'm sure I saw it. I can't remember if it had symbols on it, but it was military grey. GMRE (talk) 15:53, September 4, 2015 (UTC)